


Rewards

by bluedancingkittykat



Series: Rooms [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedancingkittykat/pseuds/bluedancingkittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Erestor are locked in Erestor's office. Erestor needs some help and Glorfindel wants his reward.</p><p> <br/>Note: Erestor's glasses I got from Epkitty, I do Believe.<br/>Note: Series does not go in order: They all share a similar Theme, so it could be read individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

Erestor Frowned. Glorfindel Frowned. Elrond Grinned.  
“Elrond, I demand you open this Door!” Erestor Pounded on the door.  
“I can’t.”  
“Move over Erestor, I got this.” Glorfindel Reared his body and rammed his whole body on the ground. He then promptly fell over. Elrond Flinched on the other side of the door as the door rattled from Glorfindel’s impact. Then he grinned.  
“I apologize; it seems the door is stuck.”  
Erestor growled. “My foot will be stuck up your butt in a moment, if you don’t open this Dang Door!” Erestor started yelling as Elrond walked away from the door and gave orders not to open the door, except for food. Erestor Huffed as a dragon would through his nose, and growled. “I minas well work while I’m here.” He looked at Glorfindel Who was still Sprawled on the floor with an arm over his eyes. “Well? Get up!”  
Glorfindel Jumped. “Why?”  
Erestor sighed and pushed up his Glasses. “Well I need your help, amazingly.” Glorfindel Scowled.  
“What’s in it for me?”  
“Anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“Just about. Now Come on.” Erestor led Glorfindel to the book shelves and handed him a couple Tomes. “Hold these.”  
Glorfindel Held them as Erestor took one at a time putting them back. As soon as the last Tome was shelved, Glorfindel was pushing again Erestor Grinding his Arousal into Him.  
“Oh My…” Erestor Shuddered.  
“I’ll Take my reward now.” Glorfindel kissed Erestor as he Rubbed himself into Erestor. Erestor Groaned and Pushed back. “Erestor…” The need for air became a problem and both panted.  
“Not Here…” Erestor gasped  
“Why Not? Your desk is perfect…” Glorfindel Grabbed Erestor’s shoulders and proceeded to back track to the desk. Fingers grabbing, Mouths biting, soon Clothes were draped here and there, and Glorfindel was kissing Erestor and brushing the remaining papers off of the desk. Erestor Grabbed Glorfindel’s Shoulders as Glorfindel bent them both over the desk. Glorfindel’s and Erestor’s mouths parted briefly, as Glorfindel allowed Erestor to get comfortable. Glorfindel’s hands traveled from Erestor’s Shoulders and traveled leisurely down to his Nipples and tweaked and rolled as Erestor Mewed and writhed. Erestor’s hands left his sides and grabbed Glorfindel’s Shoulders as Glorfindel’s mouth left Erestor’s mouth for more sensitive places. Mouth and hands worked at Erestor’s Pink Perky buds as Erestor’s Cock was Streaming Precum. Glorfindel’s Mouth returned to Erestor’s mouth as his hands continued downwards. Erestor’s hands left Glorfindel’s Shoulders as he returned the favor. Glorfindel Groaned loudly at Erestor’s hands as Erestor’s nails went over Glorfindel’s Buds. “Stop…” Glorfindel Groaned. Glorfindel’s Cock was a Purple Buldge and he grabbed Erestor’s hands. “Keep that up and I’ll come….”  
Erestor Grinned. “Good.” And he continued. Glorfindel was trembling, but he managed to keep Erestor’s hands above his head. He took one hand and gave his pointer to Erestor. “Suck.”  
Erestor obeyed. Bringing it down Glorfindel rubbed the guardian ring around before pushing gently in. He removed and brought his hand back to Erestor’s mouth with Two fingers. Erestor sucked. if that were my Cock… Glorfindel Shuddered thinking it. Bringing it down he breached Erestor once again and he looked for that hidden spot. Erestor Just about jumped off the desk and Glorfindel grinned as he found it. Rubbing it again and again, till Erestor was a Writhing Incoherent mess Glorfindel Retreated. Erestor Wailed at the sense of loss and he heard Glorfindel Spit. “Fin…?”  
“If I put myself anywhere near your mouth I’ll be sure to come right there.” Glorfindel Rubbed himself with his spit and he sheathed himself slowly. Erestor did not agree.  
“Take me, Take, take, take, take me, Take me Please!” Erestor Wailed and he raised his legs around Glorfindel’s waist. Glorfindel completed Erestor’s request roughly. Erestor and Glorfindel both groaned at the sensation. Erestor Bucked his hips in an invitation to move. Glorfindel did so roughly, as one hand grabbed one of Erestor’s legs and the other Erestor’s Cock. Erestor’s Glasses fogged up and Whimpered and cried as Glorfindel completed his Request. Erestor’s hands reached blindly for Glorfindel and ended up scratching his back. Mouth Kissing but missing, love bites resulted and as suddenly as it started they suddenly came.  
“Glor…!”  
“Ssstor!”  
Both panted sated, and Erestor sighed. “Again?”


End file.
